Firewhiskey
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL WARNING: RATED M! Xbeneran deh, yang belum cukup umur jangan baca, please. Risiko tanggung sendiri yaaX. Remus baru kembali dari tugas Orde. Sirius menunggunya di Grimmauld Place.


**Firewhiskey**

By : Remus Black

Bip.

Bip.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota London ketika kudengar suara aneh itu. Lalu aku sadar, aku berada di dunia Muggle sekarang. Dan suara aneh yang kudengar barusan ternyata berasal dari telepon selularku.

Aku merogoh saku jubahku dan meraih benda mungil itu. Kulihat layarnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghubungiku malam-malam begini.

Ternyata dari Sirius.

"Halo?" sapaku. Sesaat kemudian, suara yang begitu familiar terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Halo? Remus?" Sirius menjawabku dengan nada suara khawatir, "kamu dimana?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari tugas Orde" jawabku sambil terus berjalan, "ada apa, Sirius?"

"Kapan kamu akan pulang?" katanya dalam nada suara memohon, "aku kesepian di sini, sudah seminggu kamu pergi—"

Aku hanya mendengus tertawa melalui telepon selularku. Sudah setahun sejak aku tinggal bersama Sirius di Grimmauld Place. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya. Sebagai buronan Penjara Azkaban, gerak-gerik Sirius sangat dibatasi. Sedangkan yang aku tahu, Sirius adalah tipe orang yang paling benci diatur-atur.

Jadi aku mengerti rasanya dikurung dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi Sirius orangnya sangat pembosan.

"Remus, kamu masih di situ?"

Aku tersentak. Rupanya aku melamun.

"Maaf, aku bengong .."

Kudengar Sirius mendengus dari ujung telepon, "hati-hati dong .."

"Ya, tenang saja" kataku sambil tersenyum, walaupun kutahu takkan terlihat, "aku akan segera sampai .."

"Cepat pulang .. Membosankan sekali di sini" kata Sirius sambil menghela napas, "ya sudahlah, hati-hati, Remus .."

"Dag!" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan. Aku menghela napas juga, Sirius pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi. Maka aku mempercepat langkahku ketika sebersit ide muncul di benakku.

Mungkin jika aku membawakannya buah tangan, Ia akan senang. Setidaknya pasti Ia sedikit terhibur.

xxx

Sirius menyambutku secara berlebihan sampai-sampai lukisan Mrs.Black meneriakkan sesuatu seperti, "APA? Manusia Serigala itu lagi?! Usir dia! Usir dia! Oh, rumah Keluarga Black dikotori oleh makhluk macam dia!"

"DIAM!" bentak Sirius sambil membimbingku masuk, "ayo, Remus .."

Aku mengikutinya dan mendapati bahwa rumah itu lebih kotor dari biasanya.

"Sirius .." kataku dalam nada suara protes, "kau tidak pernah beres-beres, ya?"

Sirius mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "sudahlah, itu tak penting! Yang penting kau istirahat dulu—sini"

Sirius menarik sebuah kursi dan mendorong punggungku sambil menyuruhku duduk. Setelah aku duduk, Ia mengambil gelas dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

Dengan satu jentikan dari tongkatnya, muncullah cairan cokelat pekat. Makin lama makin naik memenuhi gelas. Asap tipis perlahan naik dari permukaan cokelat hangat itu.

"Wow, cokelat hangat! Terima kasih .." kataku sambil menghirup bau coklat yang enak itu.

Sirius tersenyum melihatku menyeruput cokelat panas buatannya, "enak, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, masih meneguk minuman itu. Tiba-tiba aku sadar akan satu hal.

Oleh-oleh untuk Sirius.

"Ada apa, Remus?" tanya Sirius sambil mengernyit melihat gerakanku yang tiba-tiba, "apa ada kecoak dalam minumanmu?"

"Sirius, aku hampir lupa .." kataku sambil bangkit dan bergegas menuju ruang utama tempat aku menaruh barang-barangku tadi.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

Aku kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Sirius masih duduk di kursinya dengan tampang shock.

Aku mengangkat bungkusan berwarna putih yang kubawa, "lihat .. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Ekspresi Sirius berubah sangat cepat. Dari shock menjadi gembira. Lalu Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekat sambil melihat bungkusan itu dengan tampang tertarik, "oh ya? Apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum penuh rahasia dan mulai membuka bungkusan itu dengan perlahan.

"Firewhiskey!"

Sirius melompat seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat balon udara warna-warni dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Ia .. mengecup pipiku.

Aku mundur beberapa senti karena kaget. Telingaku menjadi panas. Begitu pula dengan udara yang menari-nari di sekitar leherku. Dan aku sangatlah yakin kalau wajahku pasti menjadi sangat merah sekarang.

Tapi tampaknya Sirius tidak menyadarinya. Ia merebut Firewhiskey dan bungkusannya dari genggamanku lalu membawanya menuju meja dan menyajikan dua gelas untuk minum.

"Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan, kita mengadakan pesta!" ujar Sirius riang.

Aku mengernyit sambil maju beberapa langkah dan duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengan Sirius, "pesta untuk apa?"

"Untuk merayakan kepulanganmu, sobat!" katanya sambil mengusap punggungku.

Aku merasakan ada uap panas di sekitar daerah punggung yang disentuhnya tadi.

"Err .. Kurasa aku harus istirahat—"

"Oh, ayolah, Remus!" kata Sirius sambil meninju pelan pahaku, "aku kesepian di sini dan butuh teman untuk berpesta!"

Ketika aku baru akan menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Kreacher berpesta, Ia mengeluarkan tatapan memelas yang membuat semua orang berpikir untuk menuruti kemauannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Baiklah .." kataku lirih, "tuangkan untukku kalau begitu, aku tamumu 'kan?"

Sirius tersenyum senang dan membuka sumbat Firewhiskey, menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' pelan.

"Aku suka bunyinya .." katanya ceria sambil menuangkan Firewhiskey ke gelasku.

"Terserahlah .." kataku sambil mengambil gelasku dan mengangkatnya dari meja.

Sirius melakukan hal yang sama, "untuk temanku, Remus Lupin, bersulang!"

Terdengar bunyi _ting!_ pelan dari pertemuan masing-masing ujung gelas kami. Sirius menenggaknya dengan cepat sementara aku dengan tampang aneh memerhatikannya.

Terlalu memerhatikannya, kalau boleh kubilang.

Kulihat dia memejamkan mata saat menenggak minuman itu. Aku mengira-ngira sudah sampai mana cairan itu masuk ke tenggorokannya ketika kulihat lehernya yang agak pucat—begitu indah, panjang menggoda.

Ia menjilati bibir merahnya yang berkilau basah sambil menjilati sisa cairan yang terdapat di pinggir gelas.

Rupanya dia sadar bahwa dari tadi aku menatapnya dengan sangat aneh.

"Remus, kurasa kau menggigiti bibirmu terlalu keras .." kata Sirius sambil memandangku prihatin.

Aku mengerjap. Mukaku memerah. Rupanya tanpa sadar aku—

"Remus .." kata Sirius lagi, membuatku menoleh dengan cepat saking kagetnya, "kamu sakit, ya? Mukamu merah .."

"Aku? Tidak .." kataku cepat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas dan meminum Firewhiskey-ku dengan sangat canggung.

Sirius menggeleng pelan ke arahku dan kembali menuang Firewhiskey ke gelasnya.

Kulihat pemandangan memikat itu sekali lagi. Ia terus memainkan skenario yang sama sampai gelasnya yang ke tujuh.

Sedangkan aku baru minum satu gelas.

"Remus, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Sirius dalam nada suara yang aneh, lambat dan sedikit dipanjang-panjangkan.

Aku mengernyit memandangnya. Dan barulah aku sadar bahwa ekspresi wajah yang ada di depanku sama sekali lain dari apa yang kulihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sirius meletakkan gelasnya dengan gerakan aneh yang hampir membuat gelas itu jatuh. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan bisa kulihat matanya yang sedikit sayu mengerjap-ngerjap lemah. Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil terus-terusan nyengir berlebihan. Ia mendengus sambil membenamkan wajah ke lengannya.

"Sirius?"

Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab, setidaknya itu yang kutangkap. Jadi, aku bangkit dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sirius? Hei, Sirius!" kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya, panik.

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, Ia meraih tanganku dan menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya sangat merah. Sambil terus nyengir, Ia berkata, "hai, cantik .. Siapa namamu?"

Aku menghela napas lega, bukan karena aku senang dipanggil 'cantik' olehnya, melainkan karena setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia hanya sedikit mabuk.

"Kau mabuk .." kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "sebaiknya kita sudahi pesta ini .."

Sirius menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil, "tidak mau!" katanya seraya menarik-narik ujung jubahku.

"Sirius, aku sungguh-sungguh!" kataku galak, Sirius berhenti menghentakkan kakinya, "kau harus tidur, ayo .."

Ia menurut dan bangkit mengikutiku naik menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, aku membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengelilingi ruangan itu dan melakukan prosedur yang sama, menutup semua jendela dan menguncinya. Lama-lama aku jadi seperti seorang ibu yang mengantar anaknya pergi tidur.

"Selamat malam, Sirius .. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya" kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba Ia bangkit dan menarik ujung lengan jubahku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Remus .." bisiknya lembut di telingaku, "tetaplah di sini"

Aku berusaha untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa sementara tangannya terus melingkari pinggangku dan memelukku makin erat.

"Sirius, kau harus tidur .." kataku berusaha untuk terdengar tegas.

"Asalkan kau mau membantuku tidur .."

Kurasakan jari-jemari Sirius membelai kerah jubahku dengan sangat lembut. Aku berdebar-debar luar biasa ketika Ia mengecup leherku dari belakang seraya melonggarkan jubahku dengan sangat perlahan.

"Remus .." Ia berbisik sambil terus melepas jubahku,"aku rindu padamu .."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terus menggumam dalam hati, "tenang, Remus .. Dia mabuk, dia mabuk"

"Remus .." katanya lagi sambil melempar jubahku yang sudah terlepas, "temani aku malam ini .."

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya, "kau mabuk, Sirius. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau—mmph"

Sirius melakukannya dengan sangat mendadak, membuatku berdebar-debar saking kagetnya—atau senang lebih tepatnya.

Ia menyudahinya dan aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kalau boleh diibaratkan, rasanya seperti ketinggalan dompet di dalam kereta.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, "apakah itu cukup membuktikan bahwa aku tidak berada dalam pengaruh minuman keras?"

Aku melihat ke dalam matanya dalam bayang remang-remang ruangan itu. Ia sudah tidak mabuk sekarang. Ekspresinya sudah normal sepenuhnya. Namun aku masih meragukan apakah dia mabuk atau tidak karena tindakannya tadi sungguh .. Di luar dugaan.

Ia merendahkan kepalanya lagi, mendekatkan bibirnya ke arahku, tapi aku berkelit ketika beberapa milimeter lagi bibir kami hampir bertemu, "cukup, Sirius! Jangan main-main, kau harus tidur!"

"Kalau begitu, temani aku .."

Aku baru mau protes ketika Ia mencengkram bahuku dengan sangat erat dan melemparku ke tempat tidur.

Ia merangkak ke atasku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dadaku, membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

Ia menunduk dan membelai rambutku, "selama ini aku selalu menginginkanmu .."

"Sirius, kau bicara apa sih?" kataku sambil berusaha bergerak. Tapi Ia terus menindihku. Satu-satunya anggota badan yang bebas hanyalah kakiku.

"Diamlah .." Sirius meletakkan jari telunjuknya dengan perlahan di atas bibirku, "kau milikku malam ini"

Sehabis berkata seperti itu, Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium bibirku seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini lebih bernafsu sementara aku terus menikmatinya dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara semacam rintihan pelan yang membuat Sirius menambah sedikit gerakan atraktif pada ciumannya.

Aku mengerang cukup keras ketika Sirius dengan sangat egoisnya memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi setiap dinding mulutku seolah menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sama. Terdengar pula rintihan pelan dari Sirius ketika kuputuskan untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

Kudengar Sirius samar-samar menggumamkan namaku sambil terus menekan tubuhku pada tempat tidur.

Sirius menarik lidahnya keluar dari mulutku. Ketika kupikir Ia akan berhenti sampai situ, ternyata Ia malah menggerakkan bibirnya ke arah pipiku dan menciuminya sambil terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas apa itu.

"Sirius—" akhirnya, dengan susah payah berjuang melawan erangan-erangan yang dari tadi keluar dari tenggorokanku, aku bicara juga, "hentikan ini, kau sedang apa?"

Sirius membungkamku dengan cara menjilati bagian rahangku dan mengecup leherku dengan sangat liar. Aku tidak tahan lagi, kudorong bahunya hingga Ia tersentak sedikit tapi lalu Ia kembali menciumi leherku.

"Sudah kubilang, diam saja .." erangnya diantara leherku yang sekarang agak lembab karena keringat.

Aku merinding karena terus diciumi seperti itu. Sepertinya Sirius tidak tahu kalau leherku adalah bagian paling sensitif diantara semua bagian tubuh atas-ku.

"Sirius! Hentikan .." kataku dalam suara yang agak memaksa, "kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Sambil terus menjamah bagian leherku dengan bibirnya, Ia menggumam dalam rintihan pelan, "ini hukuman untukmu karena telah meninggalkanku sendirian .."

Aku terus mengeluarkan erangan yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sirius terus menciumi leherku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan leherku.

Dan—oh, terima kasih, Merlin—akhirnya Ia berhenti menciumi leherku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. Wajah tampannya yang sangat kurindukan itu memburuku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Remus, maafkan aku" katanya lirih,"tapi aku mencintaimu .."

Aku agak mengernyit mendengar pernyataan ini, tapi dalam hati aku merasa senang, "kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Sirius tertawa pelan, "entahlah, ada beribu-ribu alasan .."

"Hanya beribu-ribu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, berjuta-juta alasan" katanya sambil menghela napas, "dan dibalik berjuta-juta alasan itu, ada berjuta-juta alasan lagi .."

"Aku mengerti .." kataku sambil mengusap pipinya, Ia tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan mencium bibirku.

"Remus, aku sangat mencintaimu" katanya setelah ciuman di antara kami selesai.

"Aku juga .." kataku sambil menggapai dadanya dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, aku menariknya lebih dekat serta mulai menciumi tubuhnya mulai dari leher sampai dada bagian bawah. Sirius terlihat sangat menikmatinya karena dari tadi dia kelihatan sangat sulit mengontrol laju napasnya.

Aku menggerakkan tangan dan mencengkram pinggangnya pelan, meraba bagian punggungnya sambil terus menciumi tubuhnya. Sirius terus merintih pelan, terengah-engah seperti kehabisan napas.

Aku berhenti ketika kurasakan peluh kini mengalir pelan di antara kami berdua. Banyaknya karbon dioksida yang dari tadi keluar dari napas kami kini memenuhi udara membuat hawa sedikit lebih panas.

Sirius menunduk menatapku, lalu Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke arah kemejaku, "lepas .."

"Hah?"

"Lepas kemejamu, Remus .." rintihnya sambil terengah, "kalau tidak—"

"Oh, silakan saja .."

Sirius tersenyum samar dan membuka setiap kancing yang terdapat pada kemejaku. Hal terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah wajahnya yang makin mendekat ke arahku sebelum aku memejamkan mata dan mulai merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan pada bagian bawah leherku.

Sambil memekik pelan, aku meraih kepala Sirius dan mencengkram rambutnya. Tapi Ia tampaknya tidak protes karena terlalu sibuk menciumiku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan erangan-erangan keras yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Keringat bercucuran memenuhi leherku sementara kakiku bergerak-gerak sendiri membuat seprei menjadi kusut. Kalau diperhatikan, aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang diserang kejang-kejang berlebihan.

"Sirius .." kataku berusaha terdengar normal, tapi yang keluar malah suara yang mirip jeritan.

Kudengar dia juga berusaha bicara. Tapi yang kutangkap hanyalah suara erangan protes yang menyuruhku diam.

Setelah puas menciumi seluruh bagian depan tubuhku, Ia menatapku sambil terengah. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan kemeja yang terbuka dan peluh yang bercucuran di atas kulitnya, dia terlihat sangat menggoda di mataku.

Aku berusaha bangkit tapi Ia lebih dulu menahan bahuku dan mendorongku lembut ke tempat tidur.

"Tunggu sampai aku menunjukkanmu sesuatu .." katanya sambil tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya.

Tangannya menjelajahi tubuhku dan berhenti di bagian pinggangku. Jari-jarinya dengan sangat lincah menuju ritsleting celanaku dan membukanya.

xxx

Aku membuka mata. Segaris sinar matahari masuk merayap melalui ventilasi jendela dan membuatku silau.

Kucoba untuk bangun tapi rupanya ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

Tangan Sirius melingkar di pinggangku, mendekapku erat. Aku melihat keadaan ruangan itu, sungguh berantakan. Kemeja dan jubah di mana-mana. Rupanya karena itulah aku merasa kedinginan sekarang, tak satupun pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku kecuali selimut yang sekarang kupakai bersama Sirius.

Sirius menggeliat pelan sambil menggumam tak jelas lalu kembali tidur lagi. Rambutnya acak-acakan, begitu pula rambutku. Kulihat pula tanda-tanda kemerahan pada lehernya, aku tidak percaya bahwa itu merupakan hasil perbuatanku semalam.

Aku tersenyum menarik selimut lalu kembali tidur lagi sambil menikmati dekapan Sirius. Ternyata membawa pulang sebotol Firewhiskey merupakan ide yang sangat bagus.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Huah. Menarik juga menulis fanfiction gak jelas kayak gini. Memangnya Remus punya handphone, ya? Hahaha.


End file.
